The basic requirements to geological survey and mining technologies are reliability and minimal environmental damage caused by conveyance of near-bottom mineralized waters with silt to the surface in the course of extraction of minerals and as a result of dumping the mining refuse to the near-surface ocean. Any production unit designated for collection of ferromanganese nodules shall comply with the following requirements: bottom areas handling at the speed of 10 . . . 15 sq.m./sec.; no-failure movement and operation in case of any undetected obstructions within the nodules collection site.
In order to ensure effective collection of ferromanganese nodules using computer-aided procedures, the average speed of the collecting unit should not exceed 0.5 m/sec., and the unit body should move at the level of 5 meters above the ocean bottom. The facilities for placement of exploration and extraction equipment are known in the prior art, including: “FREE-FALL BOTTOM SAMPLER”0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,129 (A) (BEAR CREEK MINING CO) Mar. 23, 1971; “MODULE AND PROCESS FOR UNDERWATER MINING OF MINERAL BEARING SAND AND GRAVEL” U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,975 (A) (QVA CORP, US) Jul. 8, 1973[6].
The known facilities are heavier and lack strength and resistance, meaning that they can be used at great depth (about 6,000 meters) to a limited extent. The most similar in function underwater transport module comprising a body, ballast tanks with adjustable buoyancy, and a system for pumping a working medium (i.e. overboard water) in and out [“Subsea Platform” RU2182212 (C2) (May 10, 2002] is already known in the prior art.
The module frame is made from arched structure elements in a shape of a truncated triangular pyramid, and the V-shaped support beams are mounted rigidly to the frame, while foamed polyurethane blocks are mounted at the top of the frame for buoyancy purposes. The ballast tanks of the module are configured in the form of a torus-shaped floating hull and pipe sections. A disadvantage of the previously known unit is its insufficient strength, buoyancy and maneuverability; thus it cannot be used at great depth (6,000 m).